Abunai Chikara
by Menace-to-society
Summary: Another alien lands on planet earth. I'm crap at summaries. Just read it if you want to. Abunai chikara ( dangerous power...I think) Hopefully later chapter will be better. I just need some encouragement. So plz read and reveiw. ^_6


Chapter 1  
  
" Dammed lump of useless metal" An angry looking female warrior thrashed around in her cramped space pod. She didn't know exactly what to she would find on her final destination, wherever she was heading was close and as far as she knew, there was life. A weak race called earthlings or humans. In her restricted space she researched the history of the planet. Among the boring things she found out that the earthlings came encounter with a few strange beings, one of them being Piccolo. Another wasn't too long ago.  
  
An alien named Cell held a tournament of his, his terms being if he won then he would destroy the earth. A few unknown people came to fight him. They could fly and their hair was blond. " Great descriptions" the woman muttered. Apparently the man to save the earth from the fate of extinction was Mr Satan, the most powerful man on earth supposedly. "I must find him and challenge him" She sat back as far as she could and waited. " Computer, how far away is earth?" She waited " Approximately 1200km away Mikan"  
  
Mr Satan was enjoying a head massage from a young bimbo that giggled at everything he said when his distraught receptionist came in. She was as white as a sheet and she was trembling with fright. Mr Satan was about to yell at her for interrupting his massage until her saw her terror filled face. "Mr Satan sir, t.t.there's someone that would l...l.like ...t...to see you" she immediately ran off again. Mr Satan's throat tightened. Who would want to see him? Must be some crazed fan.what if they have a gun! The door swung open on cue. A young looking woman stood in the doorframe. She was about 5"9. Her booted feet were a shoulders width apart. Her royal blue spandex suit showed every curve and muscle of her body. Her hands were covered with black gloves with were resting on her hips. His eyes wandered over her chest. A loud grunt brought his eyes up to her face. She was a looker! Her dark eyes showed anger, her elegant brows knitted together to emphasize this. Her full lips curved down in a frown. "Are you Mr Satan" she questioned him. He looked at her stupidly while she waited for a response. "Y.yeah that's me"  
  
She nodded "The I would like to make a proposal" she stalked closer to where Mr Satan lay. "I want to fight you" she said simply. Mr Satan stood up grinning, "Well I'm not sure you want to do that, I am the strongest man in the world" He puffed out his chest " Why don't you do something more lady like, you could become my personal masseuse, or if that's not your bag then you could become my star pupil!"  
  
Mikan growled and stepped forward, just inches away from Mr Satan's face. " I will not degrade myself, I came here for a fight not to be mocked" she hissed. She backed off " Your power level is very low" she looked at him sceptically " Maybe I was wrong" She smirked "Just another weak human" Mr Satan was just about to reply when his daughter walked in. " Hi dad, whose this?"  
  
The last words she spat. Videl looked Mikan up and down. Mikan didn't acknowledge her presence, instead she went back to Mr Satan " Well well there are more of you obnoxious creatures, at least this one has a detectable power level" Mikan laughed in Mr Satan's face. She opened a window and prepared to fly away " Sayonara" Mikan blasted into the blue sky.  
  
Goku sensed something wrong suddenly in the middle of his huge breakfast. He stopped and closed his eyes. Gohan and Goten stopped, noticing their father's strange behaviour. Gohan spoke " What's wrong Dad? You got heart burn?" He laughed the last part. He stopped when Goku looked at him with narrow eyes. " Do you sense an unusual power level?" Gohan saw that his father was serious and concentrated He opened his eyes, startled " Yeah I do now! Who could it be?" Goku stuffed some more of his gluttonous portion into his mouth and stood up. "I going to go and find Vegeta" He was gone before Gohan could say anything. Vegeta was in the gravity room attacking imaginary foes until a large weight tackled him to the ground The immense gravity didn't help "What the heck! A mouthful of hair choked him. "Mmmhhmph!"  
  
Goku moved unconsciously straddling Vegeta "Hey Vegeta!" He smiled jovially, scratching the back of his head. " Get off me you third class moron!" Goku got up carefully and offered his hand to Vegeta, who knocked it away angrily "What do you want baka?"  
  
Goku's eyes narrowed " Vegeta have you recently felt a strange power level?" Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest "What are you talking about third class?" Goku sighed " I felt something strange during breakfast, it was a new power level, I wondered if you knew anything about it. Since it seems like you don't I'm gonna go and check it out" Goku put two fingers on his head and disappeared leaving Vegeta growling "Asshole" he left the gravity room and detected the power level. He shot off after Goku.  
  
Mikan landed on a small island inhabited by a few dinosaurs. She looked around noting her surroundings. From out of nowhere she felt a large Ki in the area. Someone appeared in front of her.  
  
Whoops. Last time I didn't put a Disclaimer on my fic so here: Disclaimer- I don't own Dragon ball Z or any other anime series. The characters do not belong to me. ^_^;  
  
Chapter 1 continued. ( sorry this wouldn't count as a whole new chapter)  
  
Goku appeared in front of the new power level instantly. He sprung back as he saw the female in front of him lash out. Before he had time to gather himself the woman grabbed him. Goku found himself in a tight headlock. ' Whoa there!' This person was fast, very fast if she could catch him out like that. Goku continued to stay calm ' Hey I came in peace. You don't need to be so clingy already. I hardly know you!' He felt the grip loosen as the woman growled. He straightened up. Mikan felt embarrassed for this sloppy encounter. She felt appalled for being caught out. How did this man appear in front of her so suddenly? Interrupted from her thoughts she realised the supposed earthling was trying to greet her. ' My names Goku' He held a hand out to her. Mikan stared at it. Unnerved Goku pulled away. He didn't have to register, but now he realised to his horror that she was a Saiyan! Vegeta landed next to Goku silently. He glared at the newest arrival. A female saiyan. Just appeared out of nowhere. This meant definite trouble. After the destruction of Planet Vegeta how could this event occur? After the long uneasy silence Mikan finally spoke. ' I am Mikan. I have landed on this planet with hopes of finding a suitable habitat for myself. I have across the apparent hero of this planet, Mr Satan, but my instincts tell me' she said this with some sarcasm ' that he is not the one the defeated cell'  
  
Vegeta snorted. ' Well any baka would have worked that out a long time ago, sorry no points for observance' Mikan decided to disregard this short rather demonic looking man. His hair stood up and shaped itself like flames. His brows were pulled down in a nasty scowl. His arms were crossed on his powerful chest. He looked rather proud. Like he was a king, she thought. Mikan started speaking directly to the taller one, with the softer face. His features weren't as sharp as the other mans, but they held something, like kindness . ' I knew there were saiyans on this planet thanks to the advanced technology on my airship. You are two of a possible five?'  
  
Goku spoke up ' We are the only two full blooded sayains on this planet. The other three are only demi sayains' Mikan's eyes widened. ' Demi saiyans? You two mated with the inhabitants of this planet!' ' Well don't we have a bright one here' Vegeta rolled his eyes. Mikan stared at them. So the destruction of Vegetasai brought the great saiyans standards to this!. 


End file.
